


Save Us All

by xCabooseRTRvB



Series: RT One-Shots [11]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Psychoteeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/pseuds/xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael finds the Hunters surrounded in an abandoned building and everything escalates quicker than he expected it to.</p>
<p>Song!fic: Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Us All

**Author's Note:**

> Something I came up with in thirty minutes. Also, there are no names said in this.

_Only the strongest will survive_  
Lead me to heaven, when we die  
I am the shadow on the wall  
I'll be the one to save us all 

Walkers slowly trudged towards them as they backed away further into the building. This was it, it was their last stand. They were trapped in an abandoned building and I felt bad for leaving them before.

_They fall in line_  
One at a time  
Ready to play  
(I can't see them anyway) 

I knew I had to do something about it. They were going to die if I didn't help.

_No time to lose_

I jumped down and startled them as they stared at me in a mix of shock and relief. "We're getting out of here." I told them as they silently agreed.

_We've got to move_  
Steady your helm  
(I am losing sight again) 

"Not now." I mumbled as exhaustion was teasing me. The horde was getting closer and closer and I tried to find an exit that didn't mean any of us getting bit or injured. A stupid idea popped up in my head and I turned to them, "There's no way other than through." I said as I cocked my gun.

"Are you crazy? We'll get caught!" He tried to reason with me.

Taking out a few grenades, I smirked, "No, we won't. Anyone need a gun?" A few nodded and I put my backpack down as I took out a few guns and ammo and handed it out, zipping up my backpack and slinging it over my shoulder.

"We'll get bit." He reasoned.

"I don't see another way." I replied as I turned back to the horde. They were advancing and there were too much for all of us to get away. "Ready?" I asked as they nodded reluctantly with their guns raised at the walkers. "Let's go!" We broke into a run and shot at all of the walkers that would harm us.

_Fire your guns  
It's time to run_

A walker tackled me to the ground and I looked at the others as they stopped, "Go!" I yelled as they sympathetically sent me worried looks and reluctantly continued to go through the horde. I stabbed the head of the walker on top of me and I took out a grenade, hurriedly throwing it as I tried to run away from the blast radius, but I was blown forward.

_Blow me away  
(I will stay, in the mess I made)_

I watched as the others stopped again to turn to me. "RUN!" I commanded them harshly as walkers were about to grab some of them. Taking out another grenade, I threw it haphazardly behind me while running and I stumbled onto a pile of dead walkers. The grenade exploded and my ears started ringing. I shook my head to clear it and narrowly avoided an advancing walker, watching my surroundings and I noticed quickly that the others weren't in sight.

_After the fall_  
We'll shake it off  
Show me the way 

Fuck, where did they go?! I started following the trail of dead walkers to what I assumed was the exit and I was met with a gun barrel pointed right at me. I slowly raised my hands up and my gun was taken, cautiously turning my head to see who it was. "We meet again."

Glaring at him, I looked away to find the others on their knees and staring right back at me as I nodded. "Let them go!" I demanded, quickly. "You came back for me!"

"Why would you care for them? You told me that you left them for a reason."

"I made a mistake. I never should have left."

"But you did and you found me. The worst decision you've ever made was leave and now you'll pay the consequences." He put the barrel to my head.

"It was overwhelmed with walkers! What did you want me to do?"

"Stay and fight! But no! You ran from us and so many of us died because you left!"

Various clicks resonated from the surrounding area and I smirked, "You underestimate us." I lowered my hands and took his gun as the others held their weapons to the various people he brought with him. "It's over. This is where you die." I pointed the gun at him as he went to his knees, glaring at me coldly. "Don't worry, it'll be quick and easy."

_There's nothing left_  
So save your breath  
Lying in wait  
(Caught inside this tidal wave)  
Your cover's blown  
No where to go  
Holding your fate 

When I heard laughing from him, I turned to him and clenched my teeth, "Why are you laughing?"

"You're not the only one who has tricks up his sleeves." He explained as my eyes widened.

"Duck and cover!" I ordered as some of us hit the ground and some of us fell to the ground as a pool of blood expanded from underneath them. I got up angrily and walked out of cover to shoot at the attackers.

_(Loaded I will walk alone)_

When I turned back, he was gone and the others were tending to the wounds of the injured. "We have to leave." I said, solemnly.

"We can bring them."

"No," one of them choked out "leave us, we'll try to hold them off."

"We're not leaving you guys!"

"You have no other choice." Another replied, weakly.

"I'll stay with them. You guys run to our first meeting place, that's the only safe place I know there is left. I was holed up in there for a long time." I explained quickly as more gunshots filled the air. "Just run, we'll cover you." Reluctantly agreeing, we set up and got ready for their escape. "Go!" I said as they ran for their lives.

_Fire your guns_  
It's time to run  
Blow me away  
(I will stay, in the mess I made)  
After the fall  
We'll shake it off  
Show me the way 

I shot everyone I could and they helped me as much as they could until they didn't have any strength left. Sadly, I took their weapons and went on a shooting spree with the attackers until I finally found him. "You'll pay."

_You wanted it back_

"Wait, let's think about this! Work something out!" He pleaded, but I didn't listen to the pleas no matter how pitiful it sounded.

_Don't make me mad!_

"You killed them!" I shouted and hit the wall behind him hard enough for my hand to bruise.

"They were going to die eventually! Better now than never." My face became apathetic as I lowered my gun and put it away, turning to leave, I heard him sigh in relief. I stopped and swiftly took out my knife and ran at him, repeatedly stabbing him over and over.

_Enough!  
Die!_

Stabbing him until I was covered in blood and pieces of his insides, I stood up and examined my handiwork. He was ripped open and I was still apathetic on the outside. "I haven't made it this far to die now."

_Only the strongest will survive_  
Lead me to heaven, when we die  
I am the shadow on the wall  
I'll be the one to save us all 

I walked away from the scene and towards the hideout I instructed them to head to. I killed him and now I hunger for more. I left for a reason, a reason they won't know until their dying breath. I wanted to protect them from myself and now that I've done it again, I won't stop killing until the job is done. The demon inside of me hungers for blood.

_...Save us all..._

**Author's Note:**

> Questions? Criticism? Prompts? Encouragement? Your thoughts on this? Comment below!


End file.
